Destin
by R red butterfly
Summary: Shredder à un plan pour se débarrasser des Tortues Ninjas mais rien ne va se passer comme prévu..
1. prologue ninja turtles

Bonsoir,

Voilà le prologue de ma première fiction des Tortues Ninjas

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>-I do not own tmnt<p>

-tous les droits des personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

-«Tu es prête Erena, il est temps maintenant de commencer ta mission»

-«Oui maitre Shredder» répondit t'elle

Il lui remit une lettre

-«Tu suivras les instructions de cette lettre»

Erena s'éloigna, shredder se mis à ricaner :

-«qu'avez-vous maitre ?» demanda un soldat

Il fait un signe de la main :

-«Le temps des tortues et de ce vieux splinter est désormais compter» .

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous de ce prologue? Dites-moi tout j'attends vos commentaires, je modifie le chapitre 1 et je le remets en ligne, merci à Hiveen pour ces commentaires.<p>

R red butterfly


	2. Chapter 1 :

_Chapitre 1 : commencement_

Erena avais été choisie et formée depuis son plus jeune âge pour une mission :

- «tuer Splinter et les Tortues Ninjas »

Sa sœur karai, elle, aurait une autre mission.

Shredder lors du premier entrainement, s'asseya en face d'elle, elle avait 10 ans, il prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit:

«Ma fille,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu dois tuer ce Splinter que tu ne connais pas et ces tortues

Je vais tout te dire :

Avec ta mère, on habitait au Japon, mon meilleur ami s'appelait Hamato Yoshi, on suivait le même entrainement mais il était amoureux de ta mère : quand elle me choisit, il devint fou de rage.

Un soir, il arriva à notre maison fou de colère :

Il mit le feu et me blessa, votre mère était devant vos berceaux pour vous protéger mais il la tua et s'enfuya.

Yoshi s'est réfugié dans les égouts de New York : il est devenu un rat à cause d'un mutagène et à recueilli 4 tortues tombés dans ce mutagène : des tortues mutantes de taille humaine. »

-«mais c'est horrible papa, je comprends, je vais venger maman. »

Tous les jours, sans relâche elle a travaillé dur, il y'en a eu des bras cassés, fractures mais elle s'est accrocher malgré l'énorme pression que son père lui faisait subir.

Un professeur lui donnait des cours mais elle aurait tant voulu aller à l'école, avoir des amis, des choses toutes simple mais la vie en avait décidé autrement... Shredder lui interdisait de quitter le repère seule même à 16 ans ce qui était humiliant pour la jeune fille toujours accompagner d'un foot et jamais plus loin que le parc. Elle sortait rarement : entre l'entrainement qui était intensif et les cours particuliers elle était extenuée.

10 ans plus tard : Elle allait quitter le repère des Ninja pour la première fois : l'excitation la guettait, la peur aussi de se retrouver seule dans cette grande ville, réussir la mission. Elle ressentait beaucoup de sentiment différent. Sa sœur Karai était partit depuis deux ans au Japon pour suivre un entrainement : un jour, elle sera à la tête du clan des foots, à la mort de shredder.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui 10 ans sont passer, Splinter a vieillit et les tortues sont devenus des adultes mais les tortues s'entrainent toujours dans le dojo :<p>

Léonardo arriva le premier : c'est lui le plus ponctuel aux entraînements collectif mais aussi celui qui s'entraîne le plus, Splinter l'avais désigné le chef à l'âge de 14 ans car c'est le plus sage et raisonnable, son bandeau est bleu et ses armes sont les ninjatos. Léonardo est le plus proche de Splinter.

Michelangelo arriva le deuxième :

- «désolé ma pizza et moi on n'avait pas fini notre rencard »

-«assis toi mickey » dit Léonardo

Michelangelo est le boute en train de la bande, c'est le cadet de la famille, sa couleur est le orange et ses armes deux nunchakus, toujours le mot pour rire, il a un petit chat klunk et est un grand joueur de jeux vidéos.

-«pardon sensé je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, je réparais le système informatique ! »

Donatello est arrivé en courant ! C'est lui le réparateur et inventeur de la famille toujours à créer et inventer des objets utiles parfois inutiles c'est le plus savant, un bandeau violet orne son visages et son arme : un Bo était dans sa carapace.

30 minutes sont passés, Raphaël n'est toujours pas arrivé… Splinter est retourner dans sa chambre après leur avoir donner les consignes

-«Il est ou raph ? »demande mickey

-«Je ne sais pas »répond Léonardo

-«Encore dehors je suppose » dit Donatello

-«il ne respecte rien, ni personne »dit Léo

- «tu as finis splinter junior ? »

La voix de Raphaël retentit dans la petite salle, il se tient accoutré contre la porte une bière à la main

-«Arrête de m'appeler comme sa Raph »

-«Pourquoi il te reflète parfaitement ce surnom : le fils à son papa qui écoute et fait toujours ce que son chère splinter lui dit »

-«Arrête Raphaël »

Raphael lève sa bière :

-«A la tienne splinter junior !

Léonardo sort ses armes, prêt à attaquer son frère

-«Vas y montre nous ce que tu as dans le ventre »

Dit Raphaël qui lâche sa bière et sort ses saïs

- «Léonardo, Raphaël »

Splinter est devant la porte, il tient sa canne et regarde les tortues :

- «mes fils, la colère et la jalousie sont des mauvais sentiments vous me décevez »

- «mais c'est lui qui »

«On n'a pas d'excuse quand on est le chef Léonardo

Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours

Maintenant faite ce que je vous ai demandé ».

* * *

><p>Erena venait de quitter le repère:<p>

-«Sa y'est je suis libre pense t'elle

Elle court à travers le quartier, elle veut voir chaque endroit, chaque immeuble mais c'est impossible en une journée, elle a l'impression de revivre, elle prend le métro :

-«Je dois m'éloigner de cette endroit ». pense-t-elle sans savoir exactement ou elle va

morte de fatigue après avoir explorer la ville, elle s'assit sur un banc pour ouvrir la lettre de Shredder :

Elle trouve une paire de clés et une lettre :

Tu recevras les instructions petit à petit, ne pose pas de questions voilà les clés de ton appartement

(406 W 44 TH ST New York)

Voilà 700 dollars pour tes dépenses de la semaine

-«Waouh tout cet argent ».

Étape 1 : une des tortues nommer Raphael joue le justicier de nuit il est surnommé le chevalier du ciel à New York, tu dois le trouver et réussir à attirer son attention : c'est le plus agressif et une des tortues les plus fortes, achète ce qu'il faut.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre 1, je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois car des éléments ne collait pas mais c'est régler, pour l'appartement de Erena j'ai pris un lieu réel je mettrais des liens si vous voulez dites moi tout mais je compte le décrire dans le prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimer !<p>

Merci beaucoup à Stelly b pour son soutien !


End file.
